D Tent Represent
by FlipWise
Summary: After the events of Camp Green Lake, Stanley and Hector struck it rich. It was obvious that they would live the life of luxury. But is that a good thing?
1. Get Rich Quick Plans

D-Tent Represent 

Note: I don't own Holes

Chapter 1: Get Rich Quick Plan 

"Look at this right here," said a mysterious man slapping the newspaper.

He passes it to the guy next to him.

The two mysterious people were in a shady office. The only light shining was on the ceiling. The shadows of the office hid majority of their face. The only thing showing was their mouth. One of them had a gold tooth. They both seemed to be good well into their twenties.

The man reads the newspaper article.

"Two teenagers, getting rich from going to camp."

"Look. They earned millions of dollars."

"They were digging for buried treasure basically."

"Bull. We were juveniles when were younger. How come we didn't get any money."

"One of them was never guilty. The other had no file. One of the fathers invented some weird potion to cure foot odor."

"Foot odor?"

"Yes."

"What kind of weirdo spends that much time trying to cure foot odor?"

"Who knows. The main point is, the two teenagers got millions of dollars. Some of it was from the potion but majority of it was from the treasure they found. It contained jewels, stock papers, deeds of trust, and promissory notes."

"They were old too. They were old too. These are some lucky teenagers."

One of the men smiled and the other smiled also. They looked evil.

"Not really. Not that lucky."

They looked at each other and they each got the idea.

"This will be the easiest job we've ever done."

"You know this will."

"Should we call the boss?"

"Of course."

"Alright. He will be very pleased about this."

"You know he will."

One of the men picked up the telephone. It rang once when a shady man with a cigarette in his mouth picked up the phone. He was middle-aged man with two rings on his fingers. One on the index and the other on the middle finger.

"Talk to me."

"Sir. Did you get the paper for today."

"Yeah. What does it have to do with anything."

"Turn to page three."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… Could you please turn to page three. There is an article on two teenagers striking it rich."

The boss reads through the article and talked back on the phone.

"Get them."

"Yes sir."

He hung up and told his partner.

"The job is on."

"Good. What are the two teenagers name."

The guy reads under the picture and says aloud,

"Stanley Yelnats and Hector Zeroni."


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

It was night at the Yelnat's house. Stanley Yelnats was sitting in his room. He had just finished playing a video game.

Everything's been good ever since everyone left Camp Green Lake. Everyone that worked there had to do community service. Mr. Sir, "Dr." Pendanske, and the Warden had gone to court. Stanley didn't know what happened to them then. The phone rang, but his mother answered it before he could even touch the telephone. She looked at the Caller ID. It was a private name.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello. May I speak with Mr. Stanley Yelnats?"

"Which one?"

"………."

"Hello?"

"The youngest one."

"Um, yeah. Hold on."

She walked to his room. She was a little suspicious, but then again. Everyone always messed up with the boys' names.

"Stanley, telephone."

Stanley picked up the phone wondering if it was Squid again. He called a lot.

"Hello."

"Stanley Yelnats"

"Which one."

"The youngest."

"Yes, this is him."

"I am a worker at a book store. I happened to know a publisher. They would like to get you whole story to be made into a book."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you could meet us at the middle school tomorrow afternoon, we would like to see you and your friend Hector Zeroni."

"Of course. I'll be there."

Stanley hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He forgot because he was so excited. His experience was going to be made into a book. He ran and told his parents. They were just as excited as he was. Especially his grandfather.

"A book! Serves them right. The world needs to know!"

Stanley was so excited, that he almost forgot to call Hector.

He dialed Hector's number and his mother picked up.

"Hello. Ms. Zeroni. May I talk to Hector please?"

"Sure Stanley. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Okay."

Ms. Zeroni went to get her son. He answered seconds later.

"Hello."

"Hi Hector. This is Stanley."

"Hi Stanley."

"I just got a phone call. Somebody wants to get our story from Camp Green Lake and turn it into a book."

"What!"

"Yeah. They're meeting us at the middle school tomorrow morning. Can you come?"

"Yes. I'll see you at your house."

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night."


	3. The Trap

Chapter 3: The Trap

Stanley and Hector walked to the parking lot of the middle school, which was located in the back. Hector then asked,

"Do you know the guy's name?"

"No."

"Did they say what they would be wearing?"

"No."

At that moment, a van pulled up near them.

"That must be them," said Stanley smiling, but his facial expression changed quickly when he saw the men getting out of a car holding a gun.

"Get into the back of the van. Now!"

Stanley and Hector had no other choice. They got into the back of the van quietly and sat down. The men slammed the door. Stanley then realized that they had been tricked. Who knows what they were gonna do with them.

10:00 pm that night.

"Where could they be?" cried Mrs. Yelnats. Ms. Zeroni was at the house as well as X-Ray. He was waiting for Hector and Stanley. The phone suddenly rang.

Mrs. Yelnats ran to pick it up.

"Hello, Stanley. Hector!"

"No. We have them though."

"Where are they?"

"You can have them back if you turn over 5,000.00 by Friday. We'll call you later to see if you accept our offer."

The dial tone rang through Mrs. Yelnats ear. She dropped the telephone onto the floor. Her face was white.

"They've been kidnapped," she barely said.

"I'm calling the police," said Mr. Yelnats getting up.

After a while, X-Ray had left. He was very calm. That's probably why he was the leader of D Tent at Camp Green Lake. He went back to his house and called Squid.

"This is Squid."

"What's up. This X-Ray."

"What's up."

"You probably won't be able to believe this. But Caveman and Zero have been kidnapped."

"For real!"

"Yeah. We're gonna help them though. Round up the boys and meet me at the park tomorrow at noon."

"Alright. See you then."

They both hung up and X-Ray felt energized.

"D Tent is gonna come up!"


	4. Found the Suspect

Thanks for the reviews. Phew! I thought for a second no one like the story. Keep them comin'.

Chapter 4: Found the Suspect 

The van finally stopped. Both Stanley and Hector were scared. This reminded them both of the long ride to Camp Green Lake. Two men opened up the door and grabbed them by their shirts and yanked them out of the van. They walked towards a tall building. It was an old abandoned jailhouse. They went inside and threw both Stanley and Hector in separate cells. They were across from each other. After the men left, they finally started talking.

"Stanley. I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, Hector. Just calm down."

Hector went to his bed and lied down. Stanley did the same; he barely heard Hector sobbing.

The Next Day. At the Park

"So, somebody kidnapped those two," said ZigZag.

"We're gonna play a little detective," said X-Ray.

"Which is why I brought my camera!" said ZigZag proudly.

"Like we would need that right now. We need to figure out who kidnapped Caveman and Zero."

"I bet it was the warden!" said Magnet putting up his index finger.

"Shut-Up!" said X-Ray looking at him. "The warden's in jail."

"Well, who could it have been?" asked Magnet.

"Did the caller ID say anything, X-Ray?"

"No. It was from a pay phone."

"Look!" said ZigZag pointing towards two men in suits.

"I bet they kidnapped them!" he continued.

"Shut-up!" said Squid. "What makes you think they stole them."

"They look like the type."

"You can't judge a book by its cover," stated X-Ray.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check. It looks like he's talking on a cell phone," said Armpit.

"Wouldn't he notice a bunch of boys walking around him?" said Squid.

"I'll go," said Magnet getting up. "If I can steal things quietly. I know I can eavesdrop."

"Well go!" commanded X-Ray.

Magnet sneaked over to the guy and eavesdropped on his conversation.

"So you got the two kids to the jail. One of them had a red hat, right? Good. I'll let the boss know. I'll get the van to the shop. Bye."

Magnet ran back over to the group.

"What did you hear?" asked X-Ray.

"Not now. Zig Zag take a picture of the van over there."

"Okay!"

ZigZag fumbled with the camera.

"There's no button!" he yelled.

Armpit snatched the camera from ZigZag's hand and took a picture of the car. He then remarked,

"Stupid. You were holding the camera upside down!"

"What did you hear," repeated X-Ray looking at Magnet.

"I heard them say they took two kids to a jail, and one of them had a red hat!"

"That's Caveman alright. What did you want us to take a picture of the car for?"

"They're taking the car to the shop. Except I don't know which one. We could show the car to Twitch and he can tell us what kind it is. We'll find the car and follow it to the hideout."

Everyone stared at Magnet.

"You thought of all that?" said Squid.

"I read a lot of Hardy Boys," he answered. X-Ray cut in.

"Whatever. Let's get the camera developed and take the picture to Twitch."

They all got up and ran towards the camera-developing place.


	5. Detective Work

Chapter 5: Detective Work.

While D Tent was walking out of the store called "Picture Place", Magnet was teasing Zigzag.

"Man, Zig Zag. Those were some nice baby pictures. I still can't believe that your mom took a picture of your birthmark on your right butt cheek."

"Okay, okay. Enough about Zig Zag," said X-Ray said laughing. "Let's take this picture to Twitch's house. He can identify it for us."

They went by Twitch's house and his dad said he was in his room. They all went into his room and he said,

"Hi guys. What do you want?"

He started twitching.

"Where's the car?" he asked.

"Right here," said X-Ray handing the picture to Twitch. "What kind of van is it."

Twitch was twitching while looking at the picture. Squid was looking around his room and asked,

"Um, Twitch. If you love cars so much, why don't you have any posters or models of them."

"Because the last time I had those things in here, my parents had to tie me down to the floor… It's a black Ford. The kind usually used for carrying equipment."

"Thanks. We'll see you later."

They all left the house and Twitch stopped his twitching.

Meanwhile, back at the jail, every once in a while the guys would let Stanley and Hector walk out into the recess area of the prison. One of them would walk around the corner and come out with a basketball.

"Keep yourselves busy," he would say. Stanley and Hector didn't play most of the time. They just sat there talking. They both felt the same thing. That this was Camp Green Lake all over again.

Everyone was at X-Ray's house.

"Okay. There are ten car shops around here. We'll call them all and ask if they have a black ford van," said Magnet picking up the phone.

By the sixth call, they found what they were looking for.

"Thanks," said Magnet hanging up the phone.

"That was them."

Armpit highlighted the phone number and company name in the phone book, he then said,

"It's Big Sal's Auto Repair Shop. That's a weird name."

"Not for you!" said Zigzag.

Everyone rolled over laughing. They eventually calmed down and X-Ray thought of something.

"That could be the wrong car though. There are more than one black Fords around here. Call the rest of the shops. See if they have one."

Magnet called the shops and sure enough, one of them had a black Ford van. X-Ray then gave out his next command.

"Me and Squid will go to Big Sal's shop, you guys to the Good and Great Gas and Auto Repairing shop. We'll hit them both tomorrow. Right now."

He reached into his drawer and pulled out walkie-talkies.

"One of us will contact you if we see the suspect with the car."

The next day, everyone was waiting for either suspects to show up.

"See anything yet?" asked Armpit into the walkie-talkie.

"Look!" yelled out Magnet pointing towards someone getting the keys for the Ford.

"Isn't that Mr. Robins from school."

"Let's get him!" said Zigzag getting up.

They all ran up to the teacher and confronted him.

"Thought you could just steal our friends, huh?" said Armpit.

"What are you talking about Theodore?" the teacher said looking confused.

"Don't play dumb. We're on to you," said Magnet.

"Where are they?" commanded Zigzag.

"Who?"

Before anyone could answer, a voice came in through the walkie-talkie.

"Guys. We found him. We're following him now! Meet us in the park!"

The three boys from D-Tent looked up at the disgusted teacher.

"Heh, heh," started Magnet. "Gotta go!"

The three boys took off running for the park.


	6. D Tent!

Chapter 6: D Tent! 

"Man. We're probably gonna get detention for that move," complained Armpit.

"It's Magnet's fault he pointed out the guy," said Zigzag.

"Well, you thought he was the guy too. Armpit, you said the first words to him!"

They argued back and forth until X-Ray and Squid showed up.

"Okay," started Squid. "We followed them to a building with one room in it. We looked in it and Caveman and Zero weren't in it. But we did hear them say their names. These are the guys."

X-Ray then started up,

"While we were outside though. One of the guys asked us if we were in a gang. If we are, then he has a job for us. Of course we said yes. This could lead us to where Caveman and Zero are."

Armpit jumped up,

"Cool. We in a gang. Like G-Unit, Diplomats or something. What's our gang name. Bonafide Hustlaz, Urban Legends, Ruff Ryders-"

"We're D Tent."

"Oh. Well…that's good."

"When are we going to see the guys?" asked Magnet.

"They want to see us tonight. We have to go get some gangsta gear."

Zigzag jumped up now.

"Okay. We can get some matching color bandannas." Magnet looked at him like he was psycho.

"We're in Texas. They wear colored bandannas in California. There's a difference. We're in the south, not the west."

They went to the store and tried on many clothes. Armpit came out with a red sweater, white shoes, blue jeans, and a blue skullcap.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a gangsta Fat Albert!" remarked X-Ray

Later on they finally got their gear together and met the guys at the high school. Magnet went ahead and walked past them and went back to D Tent.

"They don't have any guns. But one of them had twenty dollars!" he said.

The guys stared them down for a second. Then he said

"You guys seem to be eligible. Get in the van. I want you to do something with these two teenagers."

They all crammed into the van.

"Geez, Squid. Get off of my hand!" yelled X-Ray.

"Well get Armpit's butt out of my face!"

Meanwhile, back at the jail, Stanley and Hector were in the recess area talking.

"Do you think we have a chance of climbing these walls, Stanley?"

"No. There's nothing to grip."

Zero was thinking even more. Then he ran around the corner.

"Hey, where are you going?" 

Stanley chased him around the corner and saw Zero digging in a supply closet. He pulled out two shovels and said,

"Feel like digging another hole?"


	7. D Tent Rescue

Chapter 7: D Tent Rescue 

The van finally reached its destination. When they all got out, one of the guys said,

"Follow me."

There seemed to be about five men in suits. One of them was fat. Magnet then couldn't contain himself.

"I'm going for those twenty dollars!"

"What!" said X-Ray.

Before he could stop him, Magnet ran up and attempted to steal the twenty dollars.

"Hey!"

"Uh-oh."

Magnet ran back to D Tent. The guys in suits walked right towards them.

"We can't trust anyone who tries to steal from us. I bet you have something to do with the two teens here."

Zigzag spoke up,

"We don't know anything about Stanley or Hector."

"Zigzag!" yelled everyone.

"Get them," said one of the men. D Tent all ran into the jail and went their separate ways. Each had a man in suit following. X-Ray ran down the jail cells. He saw a dip in one of the floors. He knew that he would fall right through the floor if he stepped on it. He jumped over the spot, but the man wasn't as smart and he fell right through the floor. X-Ray slowed down and looked in the hole. The guy was flat on his back holding his head. He ended up in a locked cell.

"Fake Men In Black."

Squid ran into the mess hall. Him and the guard played a game of cat and mouse around the table. The guard finally got frustrated and jumped over the table. Squid ran into the kitchen and shut the door. The man in the suit walked carefully to the kitchen door. He was gonna surprise him. He yanked open the door and Squid hit him over the head with a pot.

"No more soup left!" he commented.

Magnet was chased into a room. He shut the door and locked. The lock was rusty though, so it wouldn't be able to hold the door for long. Magnet quickly looked around at what was in the room. He got an idea. He tied a rope from one wall to the other hid behind an object. The guy broke the lock and ran in. Magnet threw a rock and made the guy turn around towards the door. The guy backed up and tripped over the rope. He fell into a chair and Magnet locked him in.

"Geez man what did you do."

Magnet went for the switch to turn on the electric chair.

"No! Nooooo!" the guy screamed.

Magnet flipped the switch and the guy closed his eyes. Nothing happened. Magnet the complained.

"Dang, no electricity."

Zigzag around towards the look out house. The man in the suit had lost him and was looking around. Zigzag ran to the top of the look out house and unhooked the speaker. When the guy was under him he threw down the speaker.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The guy looked up and the speaker collided with his face.(Ouch!)

Armpit ran to the recess area. The fat guy was chasing him. He was pretty close to him. Armpit jumped to the side and the guy fell into a hole. He was stuck.

"Wonder who dug this?"

The five D Tent boys met at the back of the jail.

"Now all we have to find Caveman and Zero."

"I don't think so."

The five boys turned around and froze. The boss of the guys was standing right in front of them. He had a gun in his hand. His hand was away from the trigger, but he could place his finger on it at any time.

Before he could do that though, Hector and Stanley came up and hit the guy in the head with the shovels. Both shovels collided with the both sides of his head and he fell on the ground unconcious.

"Dang Zero. Do you like hitting people with shovels!"

Zero just laughed. They all ran inside to call the police.

Later on.

The D Tent was back at the park.

"Thanks guys. Even though we were about to escape anyway," said Stanley sipping on a coke.

"No problem," said X-Ray. "One question. How did you guys get out?" Hector answered him.

"We found some shovels and dug under the walls of the recess area."

"Yeah, who knew that we would end up digging again."

With that, they all got up and started walking towards the pizza place. All in all, they were D Tent.


End file.
